Hatchling - MosuGoji
by Linadoon
Summary: Mothra and Godzilla's egg hatch. Both the king and the queen are ready to take care of their little princess, to teach her how to survive on the world she was born into. But is she going to be able to be here for long? - Mothzilla - Part 1 of Kaiju Shippingverse series
1. Chapter 1

**First work of the Kaiju Shippingverse series. Supposed to be read together with "Hatchling - Rodorah". ( s/13348927/1/Hatchling-Rodorah)**  
**Connects to "Monarch's Mothzilla Archives", but you don't need to read it to understand this one. ( s/13345947/1/Monarch-s-Mothzilla-Archives)**

* * *

**Royal Island, classified location**

Mothra rested besides her egg, watching it quietly. It didn't look like her other eggs, the eggs that normally held safe others like her – or, in other words, herself.

This egg was bigger, which had been a huge task to push out of her small form – but it was worth it, or at least she hoped it was; the colors were different, showing more blues and grays than any other color; and the shell seemed to be way harder and more resistant than that of the other eggs she had laid before.

She admired her egg and wondered to herself what was inside it, what was going to hatch out of it… A little larva, a little lizard? She sometimes felt worried, scared, unsure. Never before had creatures so different from each other had an offspring, or at least… One that survived long after the hatching. Mothra had lived long enough to see groups of other species try to reproduce, it rarely worked that well.

But if they were able to reproduce together, that meant they were compatible, and their offspring would be healthy, right?

The moth could only hope…

She heard a call coming from the ocean and she called back, not leaving the egg's side. She watched as the large form of his mate entered the cave, dripping water as he moved. Knowing that Godzilla was back made her feel calmer, safer, and washed some of her worries away, even if her mate couldn't control how their offspring would look like.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he finally reached their altar.

"Humans being annoying…" He didn't need to say more. Godzilla bent down, softly licking Mothra's fluffy head, making her purr in delight, before he turned his attention to their egg. "How is it today? Anything?" He pushed his snout against it softly, making it wobble to the side, before returning to the same position it was before.

"Nothing." Mothra let out a soft and tense trill. "If it was one of my normal eggs, it would have hatched by now…"

"I'm pretty sure it'll hatch soon." The big lizard said, noticing the worry on his mate's tone. He pressed his head against hers, attempting to sooth her even if little. A buzzing sound ruined the moment, making him growl slightly and look up. "And they're here…"

"Don't antagonize them." Mothra said, soft, but serious. "They are just as interested in our egg as we are."

"Yeah, and that worries me." Godzilla huffed, watching the metal insect fly off. Mothra understood the worry, but she preferred to stay silent, more focused on her egg than at the drones.

They had gotten used to them after some times. Humans were curious and nosey, there wasn't much they could do about it. Godzilla had smashed many of the flying creations in the earlier days since he arrived at the island, but as time went on, and as many returned – even thought most hid in between the rocks – the king started ignoring them. They didn't hurt, they didn't cause them problems, so why should he care?

He just hoped his complacency with them didn't spell problems for the future. If there was something Godzilla knew for sure, is that no one should ever underestimate the humans and their stupidly crazy brains.

**-o-**

Mothra was laying over the egg, its huge form was harder to cradle than her normal eggs, but she did it anyway. While Godzilla's head was pressed against her back, his body curved, keeping both her and the egg safe, surrounded by his huge form.

Suddenly, the ground shook under the moth. She opened her eyes, noticing that it wasn't the ground. It was the egg, shaking to the sides, till a very small crack appeared in its surface, showing that the little one was ready to come out.

She quickly jumped away from it with a loud trill that startled Godzilla awake.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused, ready to attack.

"The egg is hatching!" Mothra trilled happily.

The two watched the egg silently, as it shook to the sides more and more. The first crack became more visible, with new ones appearing as well. A piece of the egg cracked up and both Mothra and Godzilla held their breath. Never before had Mothra felt this nervous about one of her eggs… Or this excited! While Godzilla was… Well, he himself wasn't sure what he was feeling. But he sure was slightly nervous with the fact that he could see one of those humans creations behind a rock.

Something pushed against the raised piece of the shell, lifting it up even more. A little snout. It had a strange yellowish-brown color, a bit similar to the color Mothra's larva form had; but that was definitely a lizard-like – or more Godzilla-like – snout.

It pushed once more and then let out a soft squeak. It sounded like a perfect mix of Godzilla's softest roars and Mothra's loudest shrills.

"Come on, little one. You can do it." Mothra trilled encouragingly.

The hatchling seemed to hear the words of its mother and pushed harder, the cracks becoming longer and wider, till finally… The shell broke completely, falling to the sides and revealing the form of their little offspring to the world.

It was a lizard, body shaped just like the father, though lacking all the tough looking scales that covered his body and also the dorsal spines. Mothra got closer, pushing away the piece of eggshell that hid the offspring face from them.

The hatchling blinked once or twice and squeaked, focusing its eyes on its parents. The eyes were pure blue with no pupils, just like Mothra's.

"Hello, little one…" Mothra said sweetly and couldn't help the happy trill that escaped her as the hatchling squeaked, showing a mouth already full of teeth. It tried moving, getting caught in the rest of the amniotic sack of the egg and its long tail – way longer than Godzilla's. "Here, I'll help you." Mothra moved closer, pulling the membrane away with her mandibles and softly licking her hatchling's head to clean it. It squeaked again, reaching its stubby arms to the moth's fluffy face, who trilled softly. "Hello, I am your mom."

It squeaked, putting itself on its hind legs and trying to balance. Mothra took some steps back to give it space, watching as it wobbled back and forth, tail moving to the sides, curling on itself. The hatchling didn't walk too long though, as it tripped over one of the slimy eggshells.

Godzilla quickly brought his snout down, stopping his little one midfall. It looked up at it's father's big eyes and squeaked again.

"And this is your dad." Mothra let out a soft trill enjoying the moment. She was glad, their offspring seemed to be healthy and totally perfect. And a perfect mix of both of them.

Godzilla watched the little one and it watched him back, squeaking as it tried to speak already. He snorted softly but it was strong enough to push it back; the youngling made a loud noise when hitting the ground, as if shocked or annoyed by the sudden fall.

The king of the monsters brought his tongue out, softly licking the little creature until it stopped being noisy.

"Hello… Princess…" He said softly.

Blue eyes looked up, curious with the name, but the squeak it made showed it didn't mind it.

But the moment was once again broken by humans. This time, Godzilla snarled, the sound echoing around the cavern's walls, locking eyes with the man-made object. He loomed over his youngling's small form as a protective barrier. Mothra trilled at him, but he wasn't going to do anything, not now.

It was just a warning. He wanted them away from his little princess.

**-o-**

"I worry about her." Godzilla said.

"Worry?" Mothra asked, finishing cleaning her antennae.

"She is too delicate." The king sat beside his queen, looking over to were little Hime was playing, running after bats, trying to catch them with her mouth. "Her skin is just so… Soft… She lacks both my armored scales and your strong exoskeleton…"

Mothra watched her offspring play, jumping to try catching one of the scared bats, but failing. She remembered the moment Hime had tried to jump down from the altar, falling face first on the ground. Mothra took a look at her after she got up, seeing a red mark taking over her snout.

"Indeed." She trilled tensely. "Even though she seems to have a skin similar to the armored plates of my worm form…" But her tone changed, turning more positive. "But she is still on her early hatched form though. I'm pretty sure her skin will tighten up soon."

Godzilla huffed, but not dismissively. He agreed that maybe his mate was right, but they couldn't be sure, and that fact alone made him worry more. What if Hime's skin never tightened? Being soft like that could cause major problems to her… It scared him. He didn't want to lose his little princess.

Mothra watched her mate's expression and let out a soft trill, pressing her fluffy form against his leg. She understood and shared his worry, she knew that she would be just as protective of their little princess as her mate was.

"But if it doesn't…" The king started.

"Then we'll teach her how to survive like that." The queen interrupted. Godzilla turned serious eyes to her. "I want her to survive just as much as you want, my dear. But if she'll live longer than her first weeks, that is something only time can tell."

Godzilla huffed in agreement.

He had lost many before, to nature, to other titans… Godzilla had lost other younglings as well and, while it made him a bit more desensitized once the inevitable happened, it also made him much more protective than before. And specially now, that he had an offspring with someone else, the queen who had been his mate for so many years, Godzilla was determined to see his little one reach adulthood.

At least one…

**-o-**

Her soft skin didn't seem to be the only problem she had, her parents soon noticed.

Hime didn't grow much in the next weeks, maybe a few inches, but she maintained her height, reaching up to Godzilla's knees. That was something she liked to do by the way, run in between his legs, until he had to stop in order to not trip on her. He would gently flicker her away with his tails once she squeaked at him for stopping. She liked it as well.

She was basically the size of Mothra, but still, she simply didn't seem to change from the size she had when hatching.

She had gills, Godzilla once noticed, but apparently, they were useless. Hime liked the water though. She splashed around with no problem, she could zip pass her father like a bullet after a few days of learning, but she always had to return to the surface to breath.

Her skin didn't change either, still soft. It became normal to see red hashes on her back and stomach after she pressed hard against certain porous rocks on the cave. But she didn't seem to mind it, which meant it probably didn't hurt. In just a day all the hashes would be gone. That was a good thing that calmed Godzilla and Mothra even if just a bit, she healed easy and fast.

Mothra lost count of the times she had to turn Hime around, even with her complaints. For a moment Hime would be standing with no problems, to suddenly be dragging her upper part against the sand next.

But if she had problems with her arms or with her balance, it surely didn't show. And as time passed, she seemed to have passed that strange dragging faze.

Hime grew active, she ran fast and jumped high. Her long tail gave her balance and she used it to hit things on her way, grabbing onto things and lifting them up with almost no problem. She was strong. She was a fighter.

And she was going to survive. Godzilla was sure of it.

Still, she was young, and she needed help and protection.

As much as he liked staying on the water, Godzilla started residing mostly on land. Even if he knew that Mothra was there to take care of their little one, he would want to be there as well. Especially when humans were around…

Godzilla was pretty sure they had always been this nosey, but for some reason they felt even more nosey now. It annoyed him. He didn't want close to Hime, no matter how much Mothra said they probably weren't going to risk hurting her.

Mothra on the other hand, didn't mind them that much. She appreciated human's curiosity, she couldn't help it; the search for knowledge was something she admired on them. Whenever Godzilla wasn't near, she would allow them a closer look.

"What is that thing?" Hime asked once. "Is that a bat?"

"No. Those are metal bird made by humans." Mothra explained. "They are curious about you."

"About me?" Hime repeated, surprised.

"Yes." Mothra said as the drone stood in midair, probably focused on both of them. Hime tried reaching for it with a claw, but Mothra held her hand with a pincer. "Just remember…" She said, getting Hime's attention. "They're just like those birds who attacked you the other day. If you don't want them messing with you, don't mess with them."

"Ok…" Hime said, a bit confused. But she already knew it was best to listen to her mother. Mothra was always wise, Godzilla himself agree with this.

Still, Mothra decided that, maybe, she gave them too much liberty. One morning, when Godzilla was away for the first time in weeks, Mothra woke up to find a small group of humans inside her cave.

She froze and stared at them, they stared at her. Both seemed surprised. Mothra felt her instinct of maternal protection kick in, but she waited to be sure if there was the need for violence.

She recognized the face of one of them, she remembered seeing that same face once she woke up thanks to human meddling. She wasn't an evil woman, just a bit misled here and there, Mothra had decided. But she didn't want her there, she didn't want any human near her little Princess at the moment.

She checked Hime. She was still asleep, curled around herself, with her tail pressed against her face, being held by her little claws. Nothing different, she was fine.

Mothra turned to the humans again.

"Leave." She said simply.

And they did as she asked. She watched as they slowly left the cave, and then took a look around to be sure all of them were definitely gone. Mothra then draped her wing over Hime and rested.

Godzilla could smell the humans on the cave when he arrived, and let's just say that… He wasn't very pleased… And from them on out, Godzilla decided that he wouldn't allow even the metal insects inside the cave, at least when he was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT:**  
**If you have already read the first chapter back when the story had only one chapter, please go back and read it again! I have rewritten it and added more parts to it! Please read so you can appreciate the story better!**

* * *

Hime waited at the beach, watching the birds fly off. She stretched herself to the sky, as if doing so could give her wings. She wished she could fly, like the birds and the bats, like her mom. Especially like her mom. What Hime wouldn't give to have such beautiful and gigantic wings such as hers….

Mothra had left earlier to check on something or whatever, and for some reason she didn't want to take Hime with her, saying that she would take her flying later, but not now. Hime didn't understand, and it actually kind of annoyed her. She wished that, if she couldn't fly, she could at least swim good enough to follow her mother. But it wasn't like her dad was going to let her leave alone…

Hime wasn't sure on why her mother left, but she was almost certain it was connected to that weird… Feeling… She had. She had no idea why, but she was sure, not because she thought so, but because she could feel deep inside herself.

She didn't know what that feeling was, but she liked a bit. It felt like a presence, like the ones she could feel coming from her parents. Mothra had told her all creatures have a presence, a type of energy that others can feel. Hime wondered what her presence felt like…

Whatever it was, Hime hoped her mom talked to her about it when she returned.

A soft buzzing sound got Hime's attention.

"There's the humans again…" Hime muttered to herself as the human flying machines passed overhead. "How come you can fly but I can't?"

She heard a noise in between the trees not too far from her position. Instinctively, she went into sneaking mode. It wasn't like she expected there to be a predator or something, it was most definitely a crab, of those big ones that climbed trees. They tasted nice, and tasted even better when you catch one yourself.

Hime jumped towards the trees and squealed loudly, trying to make the crab fall from the tree with the movement. But suddenly something she wasn't expecting happened. She felt it moving inside her throat, round and strangely sticky, rolling over her tongue and then out of her mouth, hitting one of the trees dead on.

She stood there for a second, confused. What just happened?

Hime spit, feeling the weird substance sticking to her teeth. She shook her head, and then walked over to the trees, sniffing. She felt the smell of something fishy, together with the strange smell of metal of the humans' creations.

And what was her surprise to see one of the buzzing metal insects glued against the tree trunk. Did she do that? How did she do that? Could she do that again?

Too many questions, not enough answers! There was one titan though who could help her with that.

"Dad!" Hime ran towards the area of the island where she knew her father was resting. "Dad!" She screeched as the lumbering form of her dad sleeping on the beach came closer. "Dad! I did something!"

"Your mother can punish you…" Godzilla rumbled a sleepy answer.

"No! Not a bad thing!" She stopped for a second as she was climbing on Godzilla's head. "Well, kind of a bad thing, but no!" Hime jumped on his head to try and wake him up. "Come on, dad! You need to see this!"

Godzilla growled but raised his head. Hime quickly slide down from his head to his arm and finally to the ground.

"What is it?" He asked in a tired and annoyed tone.

"Look at this!" Hime readied herself. She tried to imitate the pose she was before, and as she got ready to squeal again, she could feel the soft pressure building inside her throat. And then she pushed it out.

A small ball flew off her mouth at full speed, just like before, and she saw as it hit a large rock by the water, splattering itself on the same way it did over the metal insect. Hime turned to her father expectantly.

"That's a silk pellet." Godzilla said simply.

"Silk? Like momma's?" Hime jumped in place. "I got mom's powers?"

Godzilla huffed, watching as his youngling hopped around. She was proud of herself, and she should be, it was her first time using such ability. It was nothing on many standards, but Godzilla liked to see her like that, it reminded him of the first time he used his atomic breath. It was quite a trill. Talking about it…

"Yes." He snorted softly and got to his full height. "But can you do this?"

Hime watched as her dad's dorsal spines started shining, starting at the tip of his tail and climbing all the way to the back of his head. A rumbling noise made the world shake underneath Hime. Then he took a deep breath and a gigantic line of blue light shot out of his mouth.

It hit the water, evaporating it as it touched, spraying droplets in all directions. It was warm and irradiated power and Hime couldn't help but stare.

And then it was gone, the light slowly fading from Godzilla's spines. He turned his eyes down to the little one, snorting when seeing her amazement. He felt good after that, it was nice. It had been a long time since he had let himself go like that. This was no fight, it was a play between parent and offspring. He could get used to it.

"That was so cool!" Hime hopped in place again, almost falling face first. Godzilla caught her with the tip of his tail and she held on to it. "Do you think I can do that too?"

"Maybe when you're older..." The king answered, moving the tail back and forth slightly. Hime didn't let go.

"Can I try now?"

"Let go first." Godzilla rumbled watching as the little one quickly let go of him and readied herself, as if imitating her father's stance. He huffed, feeling a soft swelling of pride on his chest from that vision alone.

He watched as she was able to spit out another small pellet of silk. It flew far, disappearing into the sea with a low sploosh. She let out an annoyed trill, not liking the results.

"Try again." Godzilla said encouragingly. "Use all the energy inside of you."

Hime did so, trying to find all the energy inside of her tiny body. But all that came out was another pellet, this one bigger, but that flew way farther than the other. Not without leaving a few strands of silk stuck to her fangs though…

Godzilla rumbled as Hime tried to pull the sticky silk off.

"Maybe when you're older indeed." He said.

"Your power is so cool." Hime whined once free of the sticky substance.

"I know." Godzilla answered, bending down to stay on her level.

"I wish I could do that too…"

"The pellets are a good start." The king tried calming his little one. "Mothra will be happy to know about it."  
Hearing the name of her mother made Hime remember what had happened before.

"By the way…" He squeaked softly, worried. "I accidentally hit a human with it…"

Godzilla snorted loudly at that, a deep rumble coming from the bottom of his chest.

"You have good aim if you got one of them." He leaned and licked Hime's head, apparently not noticing how confused she was by his words. "Good job."

Let's just say that Mothra wasn't as happy about it when Hime told her later that night. But she was indeed proud of her little silk pellets.

"I'll teach you how to shoot it farther away." Mothra chirped happily, pressing her fluff against her youngling. "And how to make a full string."

"Do you think someday I'll be able to shoot blue fire like dad does?" Hime squeaked.

"Who knows?" Mothra trilled, but she wasn't sure, nobody was. The fact that Hime inherited one of the moth's abilities was already unexpected, being that Hime was the first of it's type.

It made both the King and the Queen feel a bit relieved. That meant Hime could grow to be able to defend herself with other abilities besides just using her body. While her skin continued soft, her claws grew sharper and her skills with her very long tail improved. If once Godzilla and Mothra feared she wasn't going to survive, now they believed she had a good chance.

"If I have silk like you…" Hime mentioned at some point. "Does this mean I'll grow wings like you one day too?"

Mothra was taken back by the question.

"Who knows…?" She trilled again. That was the best she had, she didn't want to lie, she didn't know the truth. But Hime dreamed of flying. Mothra hoped her dream could become true one day.

**-o-**

Flying with Mothra was one of the few ways in which Hime got the chance of seeing the world outside the island, far beyond the blue horizon. She couldn't believe how big the world was at first, how much land there was, how many different terrains there was, and just how much humans existed on the earth!

"But I thought humans were those flying things…?" Hime mentioned, hanging from Mothra's legs as they flew over a human colony.

"No, no, they use those things to see in places they can't go." Mothra explained. She also had to explain to her what were those metal birds that followed them around. "You see, humans can't fly, so they created fake birds to do so."

For just a second, Hime felt a connection with those tiny flightless creatures.

It was flying that she also met another titan. As they were flying over a massive green forest, a large mountain like creature stood out in the middle of the trees. It looked up as the moth flew pass, he glared for a second before noticing it was the queen, bowing his head gently.

"That's Behemoth." Mothra introduced.

Behemoth bellowed up at them, a deep sound that turned high pitched in the end. Hime roared back at him, trying to imitate his sound, coming out more like a squeal than anything else. Both were pleased with their first meeting. And Mothra continued on her way.

Hime liked flying. Hime liked leaving the island from time to time.

She knew why Godzilla didn't allow her to leave the island by herself yet, he had told it to her a long time ago:

"You're too small and soft." He had said. "There are other titans and humans out there. They'll kill you if they have the chance."

The thought of being killed had never passed through her head before till that very moment. And she felt a bit scared. Her dad didn't like humans, she understood why. But she didn't get why humans hated titans so much?

"We're too big and they're too tiny." Mothra explained once. "They are afraid that we can end up hurting people and destroying their hives."

That made sense, she also wouldn't like anyone who came by and destroyed her island or hurt her parents. But it made no sense for her at the moment. Her dad slept back at the island, Behemoth rested on his forest, and since she hadn't heard her parents mention any other titan being out and about, she considered that they were probably doing the same.

Why would humans want to hurt them even now?

Hime remembered once, when they were flying over an area. Mothra decided to make a stop, to show the view for her youngling, but they didn't stay there for long as small little things were thrown at them. Hime barely registered it till one of those little projectiles hit her on the leg; it felt like getting a small cut, something she was used to so she didn't mind it much.

Mothra screeched, covering Hime's form with her wings. Hime still was able to see what hat attacked them – if it could be called an attack.

Humans.

Hime didn't understand humans or how they worked, but there was something about the way they acted, the way they moved their arms and the tone of their roars and squeals that immediately told her what they thought of her and her mother.

"Fuck off, you disgusting monsters!" She had no idea what those sounds meant, but they weren't nice.

Mothra covered them in silk as answer to his roars and then left.

Humans really didn't like them. What made no sense to her, who would dislike Mothra of all titans? Thanks to that encounter and many others surprisingly similar, Hime understood why her dad disliked humans. She wondered if she should feel the same about them…


End file.
